


Sleepless Night

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gahyeon is the mature one, Gayeon rise, Siyeon is a baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Gahyeon plans on doing her usual routine before getting on a long plane ride, but none of the girls are around to accompany her. Siyeon is the only one who's also home and seems to be deep in her thoughts.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon & Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 35





	Sleepless Night

It was a ritual at this point, going to pc bangs a day before they had to fly out of the country for an upcoming tour and staying up all night so that she could sleep on the plane ride.  
  
This time, her usual companions had other plans with some of the older girls, so that left her with Siyeon, her only hope.  
  
She had noticed that for the past few days, Siyeon had been in deep thought. She had a tendency to walk around the house, not knowing exactly what she was going to do once she reached a room whenever she was thinking too much about something.  
  
"You are not going with them to the karaoke?"  
  
"I was thinking about you know, playing all night but I have no one to accompany me..."  
  
Gahyeon took a seat in the couch, letting the other girl wrap her arms around her.  
  
"We can always play with Yoohyeon's switch if you want to, I don't want you to catch a cold it's better if we stay in."  
  
She nodded and turned around to hug her back, burying her face on the crook of her neck and leaving a kiss there.  
  
"You've thinking a lot these days, is there something wrong?"  
  
Siyeon didn't respond immediately, she only hugged her closer, the younger girl waited for a response while stroking her hair softly, letting her silently know that she was there for her, she didn't have to rush an answer.  
  
And so they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until she calmed down. She didn't notice how nervous she was until now.   
  
"I've been thinking about ways to tell the girls you know, about us... They deserve to know, and I don't want to hide to give you a kiss or two, I want to give you a lot of them anytime!"  
  
She chuckled and started laughing right after, remembering what happened a couple of weeks back, when she confessed her feelings to the younger girl.  
  
It was completely by mistake, Gahyeon had caught her in one of their practice rooms talking to a fancam of hers in their halloween fanmeeting covering Adult Ceremony and practically confessed her love towards the younger when she entered the room to ask for a pen.  
  
They started dating a couple of days later when they went grocery shopping and were able to talk about their feelings away from anyone else. Their scheduled practices weren't really being helpful but they worked it out, in the end, they lived together too and could sneak into any room sometimes.  
  
"We can tell them once we get there, one by one. Don't worry about it tonight, okay? We'll figure it out."  
  
In moments like this, Siyeon could only fall more in love with her. In the end, how mature she was despite her looks and acts on television and around Bora, she was a really caring and mature girl.  
  
"Thank you babe... I love you."  
  
"I love you too unnie."  
  
Her initial plans of speding the night awake were long forgotten. They spen't a couple of hours watching Endgame before falling asleep on top of each other in their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
